Copper
by Blue the Werewolf
Summary: Yuugi is found dead. Scandal and suspicious arise as Bakura and Jounouchi get caught in the death's web. Shounen-ai and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

There is a mystery a foot! Well, not really ... but ... This is a story with Wishshipping (Jouno x Yuugi), Heartshipping (Ryou x Yuugi), and Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou). They are very common pairings. Yay! I know it's short, but I am building up. Please forgive me! Read, Review, and Enjoy (RRE)!  
  
---

Bakura's POV

---  
  
I stood next to a bed, distracted. I looked around the room at all the décor. Pillowcases matched bed spreads and it all screamed innocence. Heavy window drapes shrouded half the room. A bright green lamp gave the atmosphere an artificial light. I never did care about decorating. A pale sent of copper wafted through the air. My eyes were brought to the floor. Matted, blood stained carpeting seemed to bring all the furnishings together. A damp impression of a human lay in its fibers. It was small and matched the body of its owner. Yuugi.  
  
His fragile frame lied in an awkward position on the mat that the doctor's had put him. They had closed his large eyes as if to say he was merely sleeping. Ha. How naïve do they think we are? A single piece of the Millennium necklace sat near Yuugi's hand. The whole item had been shattered with the pieces scattered here and there; the pharaoh's mind was now lost without it. He could not exist without the puzzle being whole, like his pitiful mind. The two could not live without their soul mate, anyway. Both gone, now. How sad.  
  
I leaned steadily closer to the body. With my index finger, I lightly drew a line above the slit cut on Yuugi's abdomen. A dagger had carved a long, deep gash along his perfect stomach. Blood trickled down his ribs and onto the carpet. He looked like he had been gutted. I reached my hand down into my pocket and gently fingered a piece. A man broke my thought. I had to move as they placed a blanket over the corpse. Blood seeped through the cotton as the cover was rested on his stomach.  
  
Restraining myself from glaring, I strolled over to the corner of the room. A simple desk and laptop sat modestly to the side. There was something curious on the computer screen. I reached down and clicked the arrow on an icon labeled, "Ryou." An email popped up. Yuugi had sent a message to my aibo saying that they had 'fun last night'. I gritted my teeth hard and closed the laptop's lid. _Don't worry, it's been fixed, _I assured myself.  
  
Jounouchi slammed open the apartment's front door. He had a mix of anger and sadness on his face. A policeman or two turned around to see what was happening. Jouno decided to approach me first, "What happened!?" He sounded furious, but he reeked of fear.  
  
I kept my face perfectly still. "I don't know," I told him while shaking my head slightly. He stomped away and demanded that people tell him who kill his boyfriend. The poor fool. I rolled my eyes. It was time to leave. The hall was empty outside the room. I dug out the golden piece from my pocket that I had touched before. The Millennium puzzle chunk shone under the hall's fluorescent lights. It was insurance, a guarantee and reminder that my problem had been fixed. I headed to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. I could not help but smirk.  
  
Ryou was sprawled across his bed while reading a book. I slipped in and pounced on the unsuspecting boy. He recoiled and tried to push me off him. I grabbed a blanket and lassoed him as he tried to escape. We became a scramble mass laughing our heads off as we bit ate each other's ears and kissed. It lasted for hours. Ryou became exhausted and tried to ask between pants, "How ... was ... your day?"  
  
I smiled devilishly and replied, "Great."  
  
"Did you see Yuugi?"  
  
"Umm, no. Not today. I think he went on vacation or something."  
  
"That's fine, I guess I shouldn't try calling him." Ryou rolled over and kissed my nose. I jumped again. We whirled onto the floor. Ryou put his foot on my chest and pushed me away. "I think I need to call Jouno."  
  
"Naw," I protested. "It's almost midnight and he's probably asleep. Plus, I saw him today and he was fine."  
  
"Okay, but why don't you go sleep in your bed."  
  
"I like your bed," I answered wickedly. Ryou shook his head and turned off the light. He lied down next to me. I ran my fingers through his hair. Life was great. My problems were all gone. Ryou wass mine now. And, Yuugi was so easy to kill.  
  
---  
  
Okay, shortness. Update sometime soon. Stay close. Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Another Bakura chapter. Thank you Aisha and Junko for the reviews. RRE!  
  
--- Bakura's POV ---  
  
I love lying with Ryou. His warm scent always calmed my thoughts. It reminded me of teddy bears and honey. It was even better since I was so happy. I loved to hold my hikari as I slept. He would coo and hold me back while dreaming. Then I remembered what Ryou had done. I gripped his hand and he moaned. Tension pulsed through my mind. But, I needed to calm down. I let my hold go. On his hand were four crescent moons notched into his skin from where I had dug my nails in. Ryou continued to rest. What a sound sleeper. I admired this.  
  
Ryou had betrayed me once before. We were happily together. I had a great life and so did he. He found some new friends and that pleased him. I guess I was okay with it. Then, Ryou began talking about a boy named Yuugi. Yuugi was nice and seemed to be nice and became a good friend of my aibo. They went out to movies and did things together. It began to annoy me. I tried to do things with him alone, but would always seem to show up at Ryou's home.  
  
One time, I even tried to threaten to little baka. He called. "Hello, Bakura. Is Ryou there," Yuugi wondered. I grumbled over the phone's receiver. Ryou sat next to me in a beanbag chair reading contently.  
  
"Um, no," I smiled. "Why what did you want?"  
  
"We were thinking of going to a dance club tonight," Yuugi answered. "Eh, do you want to come? I don't want you to feel left out."  
  
I could not keep my false happiness up. Anger spilled into my voice. My face burned. I went into the next room out of Ryou's earshot. "What? I am never left out of Ryou's life. You are the one who's intruding on us!"  
  
"Sorry," he sincerely apologized. Then, Yuugi added, "I didn't know he was _yours_?"  
  
That was it. I had kind of wanted him to say something like that. "Really?! Well, stay away from _my _Ryou or I will find you! You don't want me to find you." I restrained myself from slamming the phone down. Ryou could not know of our little conversation. Yuugi would probably tell him of my little outburst. I would deny it. With a small bit of fun in bed, he would believe anything I said. I had won. At least, until a night the next week.  
  
I had decided to come over late one night. We usually had nothing to do at night so hung together. I had picked up some 80's horror movies. Back then, there was less violence but more sex. I used the key he gave me to get into his house and up to his bedroom. Ryou usual sat in there reading so was a prime place to find him. I opened his door. Inside, it was dark and I saw his form lying under the blankets of his bed. Maybe I could surprise him. I put the movies down. Approaching the bed, I tiptoed as quietly as possible. His silvery blue hair peeked out from under the covers. I leaned down kiss him and then heard a small giggle from within the sheets. It wasn't Ryou's. It was Yuugi's. They began kissing and smacking under the sheets. Anger welled up in my body, but I pushed it away. Slowly, I exited the room and clicked the door shut. As I walked down the stairs, I smirked. Yuugi had tainted my Ryou. I would find him.  
  
It was not hard to find Yuugi's address. He and his grandpa were the only Moutou's in Domino. The two did not live together anymore. Sugoroku went back to Egypt for a while and Yuugi lived in an apartment. Very close by, no trouble traveling to it. I had my Egyptian Warrior Dagger on my belt. It was pure silver with hieroglyphs engraved on its blade. The handle was carved metal and golden accents. Its blade was razor sharp. A beauty in my eyes.  
  
I walked to his building. Using an intercom, I buzzed up to his apartment from outside. I pressed the button with my gloved hands. "Can I come up there? I want to apologize for what I said on the phone last week." I sounded beyond pitiful. He agreed and let me come up. I found his room and knocked.  
  
"Come in," he welcomed me with a smile. His apartment was pathetic. It was so small. Oh, well. How would it affect me?  
  
I grinned at Yuugi happily and slowly shook my head. "He's mine, you know," saying the whole this like it was a song. I reached out a grabbed a muscle right of his neck. His eyes widened in pain and then he fell to the floor. I loved the sleeper hold; thank you Yami Malik for teaching me. Yuugi may not be dead, but his induced slumber did not satisfy me.  
  
I pulled the dagger out of my belt and knelt down near the boy. He laid face down. I flipped him over. I wanted to draw on him. His shirt buttons easily undid and his abdomen was then exposed. I began to draw half a heart on his stomach. The dagger cut deep into him. I shoved the whole blade down as carved him. Blood poured out from wound. I leaned down and licked the blood. It tasted like copper. What a horrible taste, but it was very gratifying in a situation like this. The purple carpet began to stain as the scarlet liquid dripped of Yuugi's skin. I picked up his limp arm and felt for a pulse. Nothing. His hand landed near the stain after I dropped it with a sneer.  
  
The Millennium necklace lied on his chest near the slit. I gently pulled it over his head. What could I do with it? I stuck my blade's point into a seem and pried off a piece. Skillfully, I disassembled the whole thing and scattered the pieces over the floor. I slipped one of the pieces into my pocket as a personal memento.  
  
I left the apartment quietly making sure I used my glove to turn the doorknob. There would be no fingerprints to be found. I left none. The lobby was empty on the bottom floor. No one had seen me. I breezed out of the building and started the path that would take me to Ryou. Something seemed interesting to me. I felt no remorse at all. But then again, Ryou now really was _mine_.  
  
---  
  
Jounouchi's POV will be the next chapter. There will a resolution eventually. Hope you enjoyed! Arigato! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my reviewers. This chapter has a different point of view. The next couple chapter will switch POVs sometimes. RRE!  
  
---

Jounouchi's POV

---  
  
I sat lounging in my chair with a comic in his hands. The day was so boring, but there were always comics lying around my apartment. This time, Flash and Superman were battling Lex Luther. The villain had poisoned Superman with kryptonite and now Flash had to dash. If he did not get the antidote in time, the hero would die. I clung onto every word. An old box of pizza next to me was empty. My stomach rumbled. I stood up and headed to the kitchen to raid the fridge.  
  
A smashed bologna sandwich on the floor stuck to my shoe as I entered. I opened the fridge door. All there was on the shelves were condiments and butterscotch pudding. I hate butterscotch pudding. The phone rang. "Hello?" I generically said.  
  
"Is this Katsuya Jounouchi?" I didn't recognize the voice.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sir, were you at Yuugi Moutou's apartment yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Why would they care?  
  
"Sir, I am sorry to say, but Yuugi Moutou has just been murdered." I held the phone. At first, I tried to hold back my disbelieving laughter.  
  
"Who is this? Honda, are you BSing with me, you nut?" I wondered with a slight chuckle.  
  
"No, Mr. Jounouchi. You must come to his apartment for questioning right away. Good day." The man's voice was followed by a click. I became sort of angry. Okay, I would go to Yuug's apartment. I would go along with the prank.  
  
I walked into the Hillshire Complex. That is where Yuugi lives. The front street was riddled with police cars. Hmm, would someone really go that far with a prank? I mean, it isn't easy to get fake police cars. Continuing, I hurried my marched through the lobby. I stabbed the elevator button and got in. On the 12th floor, I stepped out and was greeted by a police officer. "Katsuya?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?" I remembered his voice from the phone.  
  
"Come with me." He reached forward to touch my shoulder. I recoiled.  
  
"Whoa, whoa there buddy. First, tell me this," I demanded. "On the phone, that thing you said wasn't true, right?"  
  
The police officer shook his head. "Sir-"  
  
"Stop callin' me that!" I yelled.  
  
"Jounouchi," he continued, "Yuugi Moutou is dead. You are thought as being the last person who saw him. You are a suspect."  
  
My jaw dropped. I pushed the man aside and rushed past him. Yuugi's door was closed at the end of the hall. I turned the knob and shoved it open. It slammed as it hit the adjacent wall. I so was mad and upset. Bakura stood in the corner. I walked up to him and almost yelled. "What happen!?" He became an immediate suspect in my mind.  
  
His face was blank, practically sad. "I don't know," he shook his head slightly. I stomped off. Some policemen were staring.  
  
"What happened to my boyfriend!?" I shouted. They parted. A small form covered a white sheet lied on the carpet. Gold pieces were scattered around it. One of the men bent down and folded back part of the stained sheet. Yuugi's damp hair fell back. His face was blank. My eyes fell onto his stomach. A deep cut was carved into him. His whole abdomen was tinged red from dried blood. I fell to my knees. The blanket pulled back over his face again. I began to cry. A hand grabbed my shoulder and dragged me upwards. It was the same policeman I had talked to on the phone, again.  
  
"Son, you have answer the questions," he said sternly. I wiped my eyes. How could they ask me to do anything now? Yuugi had just died.  
  
I left the apartment building. It had been over an hour since I arrived. The officer had shot off question after question like where I had been, what were my relations with Yuugi, who I thought had done it ... it went on and on. I was tired and wanted to go home. The faint feeling of nothingness still wrapped itself around my conscious. I felt like I was drifting down the sidewalk. Slowly, I made my way up the steps to my room. Inside, I just stared at all of junk. Just like an over turned trash can. It surprised me that I had never cleaned it all up. I shrugged it off. With my toes, I pushed all of the comics off my bed and fell onto it. Blankly, I stared at the ceiling.  
  
I could not help letting my thoughts wonder. Yuugi first came to mind. It felt like it had been so long since we had met. I was so mean to him. The bully inside me could not help preying on him. But, then he stood up for me. He took that punch to defend me. Yuugi's hurt eyes stared up at me through the pain. His body ached. He seemed so innocent. His innocence pulled me down. I immediately attached to him and he clung onto me. We hung out as only friends afraid of what people would think. Apparently, we supposed to be just friends.  
  
Slowly, I got into him. We kissed. He was embarrassed, but I took his fear away. His tongue would sweetly lap at my neck in bed. I would laugh and he would sigh happily. We loved each other. It was obvious. An annoying sound interrupted my thoughts. It was merely the phone.  
  
"Hello," I moaned.  
  
"Hey, buddy." It was Honda. "I heard what happened. I can't believe it. The whole gang knows about it." His voice had that tone. The one people used to express sadness when they really could not show remorse. I couldn't stand it.  
  
"What is ya problem, man? Our friend just died and ya can't believe it!?" I screamed at him. I could not help it, he just such an idiot not to realize. "Can't ya tell I'm upset!?" It came out in a loud shot that was almost deafening in my mind. I glared at the wall in front of me in blind anger.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Jouno, you don't have to yell. We all cared about Yuugi and I know you two were boyfriends."  
  
"So!? I still do care!" I slammed the phone down and hoped that it had broken. There was no one I wanted to talk to. Everyone was watching me, I could feel it. I jumped back onto my bed and threw the covers over my head. The thickness of them muffled my screams. I pulled it as tight as possible around my head. It was suffocating. My head felt numb and my lungs burned. I fell unconscious.  
  
The dizziness wore off. I opened my eyes and violet ones stared back. Yuugi lied nestled next to me in the covers. He was smiling. Yuugi inched towards me and whispered, "I am here." He then tilted his head and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He rolled on top of me and held my face.  
  
I moved my hands slowly down his back. Then, I felt something cold and hard against my finger. I looked into Yuugi's eyes. They were wide and so shallow. My fingers were covered in blood. He fell off of me and face flat onto the floor. A long dagger was stuck out of his back. I gasped. Even my nightmares were haunting me. I struggled to leave the dream. But, all I could see was Yuugi's dead body and the Millennium Ring.  
  
---  
  
Ohhhhhh . . . angsty. More to come. Please review!


End file.
